Sonic Ninja
by Lightblade1121
Summary: Sonic and his friends get transported to a whole other...Yes, it's that unoriginal. But, this time, they're dealing with Ninjas. They're gonna need the help of new friends, and some new skills if they're gonna get back home. Will they do so and conquer the evil in this world?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Ninja, part 1

Inspired by some art I saw of the characters.  
It seemed like another regular adventure for Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, but things were going to turn out differently that they think. On Eggman s Egg Carrier, his truly was working a new machine powered, not by any kind of Emerald or Ruby, but of a jewel Sonic hasn t had to deal with in a long time. The Time Stones, recovered by Doctor Eggman and now being used on some sort of machine of his. Sonic didn t know what Eggman was up to this time, he hardly ever does, but it wasn t going to stop him from defeating Eggman. The two sworn enemies met each other at the heart of the Egg Carrier, where Eggman s machine was about to explode

Sonic: Shut it off, Egg-head! It s over!  
Eggman: Never! I ve come to far to stop! You will not stop me this time, you meddling hedgehog!

Sonic s allies were making their way to help him, but it was taking too long, leaving Sonic to deal with Eggman alone. Only he could stop him, but it was too late. The machine went off, but it didn t cause an explosion, but instead, a rift in the fabric of space and time. A giant wormhole grew and the entire Egg Carrier was swallowed, with everyone in it. Sonic was actually tried to escape the vortex, but it was all in vain, as the portal collapsed in itself and everything all went white.  
Next thing that Sonic knew was that now, he found himself running in a forest. He had now idea how he got here, but that didn t matter at the moment at he was running straight towards a cliff. He tried to stop, grinding his shoes to the ground, but it wasn t enough, as the hedgehog ended up flying off the edge.

Sonic: At this point, I m kinda getting used to this!

Having the experience falling in mid air, Sonic pulled himself together and managed to stick the landing. Landing where, he had no idea, but to him, it seemed pretty school. It was a village, and almost looked like ancient Japan.

Sonic: Did .did I go back in time?

Not only that, but the people who populated the village weren t humans, but birds. Like Mobians back home. Where ever Sonic had found himself in, he has a feeling that Eggman s here somewhere, and he needs to be stopped. But for now, he has other troubles coming his way 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Ninja, Part 2

Sonic found himself in a villiage that seemed like it was from ancient japan, populated by bird people. He had a pretty good idea about how he got here, knowing it has something to do with Eggman's machine and the time stones. But, he had to push aside for now, as he had bigger problems to deal with as of this moment. He could hear footsteps coming near him, and he looked to his right, seeing birds in samurai armor coming at him with spears in their hands...

Samurai:"(Japenese) (There it is! Kill it!)"

Sonic:"Samurais?"

Suddenly, the samurai came at him, trying to kill him with their spears. But he showed to be too fast for any of them to land a hit on. In a matter of seconds, two of them were on the floor and Sonic held one of them at blade point by their own spear...

Sonic:"You mind telling me what's going on? And why you're trying to kill me?"

Samurai:"(We were sent to hunt down and kill the blue rat. It was a wish of our lord)"

Sonic:"Ooookaaay, I didn't get any of that."

Sonic had no time to stick around, as he saw more samurai showing up to try and finish the job. But no matter how many of them there are, they still couldn't keep up with Sonic. Later on, Sonic was on the top of a hill, far from the villiage he was just at. He looked at his smartwatch to see what was going on, but only found that everything was offline...

Sonic:"This doesn't seem to make any sense. Everything's offline, yet out there.."

Where he stood, Sonic could see a huge palace. And from the look of things, it was getting an upgrade of some sort...

Sonic:"That doesn't look too ancient to me. And I know that design anywhere. This has Eggman written all over it."

Wasting no time, Sonic made a break for the palace. Nighttime approached, allowing Sonic to stick to the shadows as he made his way up, hoping to find Baldy McNosehair in the highest room. But instead, he found another bird, the armour he wore has seemed to shown that he was the one in charge; golden chest plating, green and red spikes all the way up to his shoulders and he wore the japanese symbol for "windstorm" on his kusazuri. The kabuto helm he wore, with golden fins raised high, concealed his eyes with a red leather, chainmail mask. The only part visable of his face, was merely his beak. On his back rested a long, wide, huge sword with a golden handguard that didn't seem to be a weapon a samurai, however, it did look lethal.  
With his arms crossed, he seemed to be listen to a voice Sonic could not hear...

Sonic:"It's not Egg-head, but I can take a guess and say that he's working for him. Though it's not like Eggman to work with animals without the urge to robotize. I dobut he has the chance to do that now though. I'll need a closer look-"

But before he could make another, Sonic was ambushed with blades landing near feet; it was a bit too fast even for him. Looking to where the blades came from, he saw two other shadowy figures on higher rooftops, each with blade in hand. Though Sonic tried to run, both appeared in front and behind him in the blink of an eye. He was shocked by how fast they moved...

?:"By the order of Lord Mongioso, you are to be put to death, blue one."

Sonic:"Not gonna happen, buddy!"

? 2:"You can't run from us, rodent. We are owed blood."

Sonic:"Try me."

?:"As you wish."

As the speed of sound, Sonic was dodging blades left in right. But after one mistake that left him with a cut on his arm, it lead to another with both figures kicking the daylights out of the poor hedgehog. It was then that Sonic got kicked into the forest, where he got back on his feet and ran for his life, but it didn't stop either of the shadows from being right on his tail. As he was running on the ground, the two took to the trees and easily caught up with him. The knocked him off his feet and he landed on a rock. As Sonic struggled to get back up, the two confronted him with blades in hand...

Sonic:"(Strainging) Okay...that was a little...too close for comfort. Maybe I'll just...see myself out."

?:"We can't just let you walk away."

Sonic:"Well...can you at least call this fair? Two against one?"

? 2:"All we really need to do is just buy some time...that's if we don't finish things outselves."

?:"But you're right, we should keep it even."

Bringing out a short sword from he sleeve, the first figure threw to Sonic's feet, where picks it up and takes a stance against the two. As they re-engage in combat, Sonic was doing far better than before, having something to work with and taking the advantage and throwing those two back...

Sonic:"Now this is more like it."

?:"Mmm, You fight well, like a knight, nothing held back."

? 2:"Admirable, yet predictable... And it seems as if you're already out of time."

Sonic could see what they meant as samurai reinforcments were already making their way towards their location. But Sonic was willing to stick around any longer, running towards the edge of a cliff, where he jumped and escaped from their clutches...

? 2:"You let him take your sword."

?:"He'll need it... After him."

Samurai continued to scout the area in search for the injured hedgehog, who took to his wound as he recovered from that hard battle. But as he was about move once more, he saw another figure, yet he seemed familiar with. A woman, dressed as a geisha, the only other person Sonic had seen in this place that was not a bird, but instead...a bat...

?:"Easy, now. Don't be afraid. It's just a little bat."

Sonic:"...Rouge?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Ninja, Part 3

After making his way towards the palace at an attempt to find Eggman, Sonic had encountered two warriors who managed to get the best of him, making him get his ass handed to him. Forced to retreat, Sonic was soon found by a familiar face he didn't expect to see here. For it was Rouge, dresses as a geisha, holding an umbrella in her hands and had a wakizashi at side. When they got to talking, Rouge tended to Sonic's wounds while he pulled out his wrist com again.

Sonic:"Before I confronted Eggman on his carrier, this is what I heard."

"It had taken a long time, but I finally managed to get my hands on the Time Stones yet again! And I once, I unleash their full power, I shall be unstoppable! I'd like to thank my mutual benefactor for getting everything I need. Once I'm in charge, he will be exhalted in my era."

Sonic:"Sounds like Egg-head has been planning this one for a while."

Rouge:"And has managed to get away with it for two years."

Sonic:"Two years?"

Rouge:"Time travel is tricky, you know. Let me fill you in on everything that's happened so far. Ever since Eggman had shown up to this place, people started to treat him as their Lord. So far, he's managed to rule over every corner of this place."

Sonic:"So, where are we even? Ancient Japan?"

Rouge:"Not really. The locals here call it "Jingoku no tsume". We all showed up at different times, and by the time I got here, Eggman was already rising and hunted down familiar faces. I've only managed to survive this long being sticking to the shadows, and using my charm to get what I needed."

Sonic:"And...everyone else?"

Rouge:"Haven't heard from in a while. I only hope that they're okay. The only one I've managed to stay in touch with is Tails."

Sonic:"He's here too?"

Rouge:"Yes. And he's been working on a way to get us out of here. Without access to modern technology, he took to alchemy. Help us out, Sonic."

Sonic:"What's in it for you, Rouge?"

Rouge:"I just to get home? Two years is a long time to be away. If we join forces, we can be able get out of here even quicker."

Sonic:"We'll need to find the Time Stones then."

Rouge:"Eggman had his partner keep those somewhere safe and sound, in the hands of his greatest servants."

Sonic:"I think I might've ran into two of them. They were pretty fast and both carried blades on them. One of them carried what looked like a spear blade, the other had dual swords and he made me keep one of them."

Rouge:"Hmm...what did they look like?"

Sonic:"One was a crane, the other was an owl."

Rouge:"...Lin Tu and Fon Wu. Mongioso's Lieutenants. They're extremely dangerous, even when they're apart. Both powerful illusionist with Lin usually trapping his victims in a maze of mist right before he finishes them. Fon Wu, being his polar opposite, he basically acts like a phantom, striking without warning and vanishing with the wind. They're only two of Mongioso's most powerful warriors."

Sonic:"Who is Mongioso, anyway?"

Rouge:"He was mainly in charge right before Eggman took over. The two are now bitter allies. Mongioso himself is said to be the most powerful person in all of Jigoku no tsume. If you were anywhere close to him, then you probably noticed that huge sword he has. I'll tell you thing, it's not just for show. I would know, I've barely managed to escape at an attempt to steal from him."

Sonic:"Wait, how do you know so much about this?"

Rouge:"I'm a double agent, remember? It's didn't take long or much convincing to get Eggman to trust me. After a little while, Mongioso's men took a liking to me, unfortunately. But as far as Eggman knows, I'm on his side. Mongioso, however, still keeps a close eye."

Sonic:"Okay then. Sounds like I know pretty much everything I need to know. I'm going after Eggman."

Rouge:"Wait! I know you're eager, so am I, but you can't just rush in there after what happened to you. He has over a thousand armed soldiers and you're out of your element here."

Sonic:"Well, I know how to use a sword. And that's enough for. And they may be fast, but I always get faster."

Rouge:"Sonic, please. You need time to heal. Come with me, I know a safe spot for you to be at."

Sonic:"...Fine."

The next day, Sonic and Rouge were walking across the nearby village. To conceal himself, Sonic wore a long black hood and stood close next to Rouge...

Sonic:"You sure I'm not gonna be drawing any attention?"

Rouge:"The whole country was looking for a blue hedgehog. We had to hide your colors, and we also couldn't have you running at the speed of sound. So we had to trade your sneakers for those sandals."

Sonic:"I'm surprised my feet aren't bleeding right now."

Rouge:"Oh hush, you'll be fine. Now, we're nearly to the safe spot, so no complaining."

Sonic:"I wasn't."

They headed to a small house outside of the village, where Rouge unlocked the door and they went inside to see that it was much bigger inside. It looked like a lab of some sorts, with beakers and devices that seemed to be more revolutionary than in the time this whole world was living in. And from what he saw, Sonic could tell from the design that the handywork was that of a close friend...

Sonic:"Is...this...?"

?:"Hey, Rouge, are you here? I was wondering if-"

Coming from downstair, Sonic's eyes met with those of a Two-tailed fox. Tail was here, dressed as an alchemist with a dark robe and his head wrapped in bandages, and he looked surprised to see Sonic's face. But the moment of silence was broken when Tails came running at him and hugging him tightly, and Sonic did the same...

Tails:"Sonic! You're here!"

Sonic:"You're here too, buddy! Glad to see you again. I just how wondering how everyone else is."

Tails:"I haven't seen anyone else but Rouge. She found me when I was being hunted down by those Samurai goons."

Sonic:"Well, it's good to know you're alright. What have you been doing?"

Tails:"Aside from trying to make my own time machine so that I can get us home, I've taken to alchemy at the moment, as well as some forgery."

Sonic:"Yeah, I recognized your handywork. So, any thoughts on how to get us home?"

Tails:"By my calculations, the Time Stones are what are keeping us tempered to this world. So if we're going to go back home, we're gonna need those stones."

Sonic:"Go figure. Well, if we're gonna be here for a while, you mind doing something for me? (takes out the sword he got)"

Tails:"Woah, woah, woah...Where did you get this sword?! This is Fon Wu's blade!"

Sonic:"He...let me keep it after we fought."

Tails:"You fought him and he let you keep his sword? He must have some respect for you."

Sonic:"I guess...If I'm going to fight back, I'm gonna need a sword that works well for me."

Tails:"This is a Storm Sword, Sonic. There's only so much I can do."

Sonic:"I won't pressure you."

Tails:"Well...I can try."

Sonic:"That's all I need to here. Now-"

Just then, they all heard some rumbling coming from outside, and they all looked to see that they were being fired upon...

Tails:"How did they find us?!"

Rouge:"They must've saw me and known I was coming here! I compromised us!"

Sonic:"Well, not gonna be a problem. It's me they want and I gonna give them what they want!"

Tails:"Sonic, think this through!"

Sonic:"I got this. Get yourselves to safety!"

And so, Sonic took the sword back and headed out into the cannon fire. It's time to go to war... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Ninja Part 4

It was time to go to war. Sonic, having reunited with Rouge and Tails, ended up tracking some unwanted attention . This lead Sonic to take things into his own hands as he stormed out of the hideout, racing towards the pack of soldiers, taking them out at the blink of an eye...

Sonic:"You two, get somewhere safe. I'm heading for the palace."

Tails:"Sonic, wait!"

Rouge:"Let him do this. It'll be a way for him to learn."

And with that, Sonic starts rushing over to the palace. Word did spread quickly, as inside the palace's upper section, Fon Wu the Owl and Lin Tu the Crane had already arrive with new for their master...

Lin Tu:"The blue one...he is coming."

Fon Wu:"Should we raly the defenses, Lord Mongioso?"

Mongioso:"Make sure that ingrate doesn't reach this palace alive."

Lin Tu/ Fon Wu:"Yes, Master."

?:"You're wasting your time with your field defenses. Why not use that little surprise I installed?"

Mongioso:"I never agreed to those terms of yours. If you truly know so much about this enemy, you would've defeated him by now."

?:"Very well, we'll continue to see how this plays out your way out."

Heading through the village, Sonic was being intercepted by Mongioso's army, who have been armed with guns now, something a little out of there century...

Sonic:"I thought these people were supposed to be old school. Guess Eggman's help thing modernise."

Even with their rifles, Sonic could still easily dodge their bullets...

Sonic:"Nothing I still can't handle."

Back at the palace...

?:"Don't you see? Sonic is still making this way here, and I know exactly how to deal with him!"

Mongioso:"(sighs) You better hope this mechanism of your works. If not, I'll severe your head."

?:"I'll ensure that you will not be dissapointed...Ho, ho, ho! From this day forward, all of this world will come to know me as the Golden Dragon, Emperor Eggman! Now...Engage the Heavenly Egg!"

Back to Sonic, he was nearing the palace gates...

Sonic:"I'm coming for you, Eggman!...Huh?"

From where he was, the palace looked like it was starting to transform, as it rose from the ground and something seemed to be coming out of it. From the looks of it, it looked to be some kind of giant mechanical arm, one that seemed impossible to dodge. From where Rouge and Tails were standing, they could see everything going on, shocked to see Eggman's latest creation...

Rouge:"What the hell, is that?"

Tails:"Must be Eggman's new weapon. It's been the palace this whole time."

Sonic:"Oh, this is bad."

Emperor Eggman:"Dodge this, you blue nusiance!"

With that said, the giant hand started coming down it seemed to have smashed Sonic in his place. Eggman was smiling at his supposed victory, but that was short lived as he saw the blue blur heading for the palace gates...

Sonic:"Missed me, Egghead! Don't worry, we'll get our chance to play!"

Emperor Eggman:"Damn it!"

Mongioso:"Must you be so slow with your attacks?"

Emperor Eggman:"I know what I'm doing! He won't get away this time!"

As Sonic bursted through the gates, the hand came down once more and instead of trying to crush him, it scooped up the ground around him and caught Sonic in his grip. Eggman was pleased to Sonic trapped, but Mongioso wasn't so fond with the destruction of his land...

Mongioso:"Must you destroy everything you touch? Have you any idea how long it took to build these walls?"

Emperor Eggman:"Relax! Once the deed is done, I'll have this place rescuplted in my image."

Mongioso:"(sarcastically) I am SO looking forward to seeing how this plays out.

Emperor Eggman:"Whatever. Now, where were we?"

In the palm of the mechanical hand, Sonic struggled to get out as he made it through with a spin dash, blowing apart the middle finger of the hand...

Mongioso:"Another problem, Doctor?"

Emperor Eggman:"That's Emperor, to you! We're still in control! Shake him off!"

With the arm being raised high into the air, Sonic was thrown high into the air and was now far above the palace. He took advantage of this aimed himself like bullet, headed straight for it...

Sonic:"You're not stopping me, Eggman!"

Emperor Eggman:"Wanna bet, you little pest?!"

It was then that another arm and shown up, this one having a blade at it's fore arm and was heading straight for the hedgehog. Sonic counters this by sliding across the blade and heading straight for the palace's tower...

Mongioso:"Your machine fails you, Robotnik. I will deal with this...myself."

Emperor Eggman:"Wait, no! I had this!"

Just as Sonic was about to enter, he was intercepted by Mongioso and was blasted away from the tower and back to the ground. Struggling to rise up, Sonic got a full view of the bird in charge of this place...

Sonic:"Oh, so you must be Mongioso! Nice armor, really suits you."

Mongioso:"There's no time for small talk, rodent. The Doctor's machinery may be impressive in his world..."

Sonic:"Heh. Not really."

Mongioso:"In this world, though, it is nothing. I've done more damage to you than what this monstrosity had offer."

Sonic:"So what? We're gonna fight now?"

Mongioso:"I'll leave that to my men."

Without warning, Sonic was struck from both the front and back, getting a familiar vibe from those attacks. It was Fon Wu and Lin Tu with blades in hand. Fon wu noticed how Sonic still kept his sword, and grew annoyed how the hedgehog didn't bother to use it...

Fon Wu:"I suppose I will be taking this back now."

Mongioso:"It was foolish of you to have come alone. Perhaps you should take this as a lesson, for in your next life, learn to come more prepared. You'll fair better."

Lin Tu:"(looks behind himself) Master, something approaches from behind!"

Looking behind himself, Mongioso had taken notice of something that was coming his way. Something so fast, none of them could barely see it. However, Fon Wu caught a glimpse of what it was, as it apppeared to be...Ninja...

Fon Wu:"The clan! It is them!"

Moving to strike, Fon Wu's attack was countered ever so quickly. One of the ninja had moved closely to Sonic, having a familiar...

?:"Don't worry, Sonic. We got you."

Sonic:"W-What?...Sal?"

As the things started to settle down, Mongioso had noticed how his soldiers now layed unconscious on the ground, and Sonic had disappeared. Hidden under his helm was nothing but anger as he then saw Eggman looking down at him, clapping his hands slowly...

Emperor Eggman:"(slowly clapping hands) ...Nice work."

A while later, Sonic found himself on a boat and along with him were Sally and Bunnie, dressed as Kunoichi. Sally had a chain mace weapon on her while Bunnie, without her cybernetic augments, had 40 pound iron gauntlets locked around her arms and legs...

Sonic:"Nice meeting you two again. You're looking nice."

Bunnie:"We hate these outfits, Sonic. Please don't."

Sonic:"So, who else made the trip?"

Sally:"Shadow and Mighty. Shadow's though has gone a recon to see what's happening in the other states."

Sonic:"Rouge and Tails?"

Bunnie:"Mighty's gone after them. They should be with us shortly."

Sonic:"And, uh...who's that guy?"

Pointing to the person behind them, it was a brown Falcon dressed in a green warrior gi, bandages wrapped around his arms, a bandana at his head and having sword by his hip...

Sally:"This is Spearis, he was great help to us when he first arrived here. He helped break us out of Mongioso's dungeon. He's also the leader of the Ninja Clan."

Sonic:"Ninja clan?"

Spearis:"We are the Clan of Jiyū. For years, we have been the resistance against the rule of Mongioso. We have heard stories of the ageless warrior of the wind, hearing how he has saved many worlds for generations. And legend says that one day, when a new war has taken place, risking freedom for all, this timeless warrior would reveal himself and save our land. Jiyū Clan, this is the time of our destiny; serve this warrior with your lives!"

Sonic:"Say wha?"

Spearis:"We look upon you now, Shinobi of the Wind from across the sea of time. Lord Sonic!"

Sonic:"This is gonna takes some time to get used to." 


End file.
